Plant Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of plant materials. Technique of Plant Manipulation. Variation of Organic Mimicry. Not to be confused with Plant Morphing. Also Called *Botanical/Chlorokinetic Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Plant Body/Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into plant materials. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of plant, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. This power includes all forms of plants, such as flowering plants, conifers, ferns and mosses, as well as the green algae, seaweeds like kelp, etc. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Self-Sustenance via Photosynthesis. Techniques *Chlorokinetic Shapeshifting Variations *Cactus Physiology *Carnivorous Plant Physiology *Flower Mimicry *Fruit/Vegetable Mimicry *Grass Mimicry *Leaf Mimicry *Plant Soul *Spice Mimicry *Undead Plant Physiology *Vegetable Fairy Physiology *Vine Mimicry *Wood Mimicry Associations *Botanical Communication *Golem Creation *Malleable Anatomy **Appendage Generation *Organic Mimicry **Paper Mimicry *Pheromone Generation *Photosynthetic Blood *Plant Manipulation *Plant Mode *Plant Morphing *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing plants to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. *Thermal Resistance Limitations *May require connection with earth or water. *Very likely slows the user. *May be restricted to single variation. *Not exactly Invulnerability since limb can be broken off. *May be vulnerable to everything that a normal plant would be (cold, fire, plant poisons, etc.). Known Users See Also: Plant Aliens, Plant Person and Planimal. Gallery Arbutus2.jpg|Arbutus (Aladdin TV series) File:Wildvine.png|Wildvine (Ben 10) the Florauna. Swampfire Ben 10.gif|Swampfire as Methanosian (Ben 10) File:Igor_Planter.jpg|Igor Planter (Black Cat) can manipulate plants, as well as mimic the properties of one. Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom), being the ghost of plants, is a living plant himself. DoctorReginaldBushroot.jpg|Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) Poison Ivy (by Stephane Roux).jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) File:The_Green_001.jpg|The Green (DC Comics) is a force which connects and pervades all plant life in the universe. Swamp_thing.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) Parliament of Trees.jpg|The Parliament of Trees (DC/Vertigo) are a group of plant elementals that maintain balance on behalf of The Green. Vervoid (Doctor Who).gif|Vervoids (Doctor Who) are artificially created humanoid plants. Biollanteg.jpg|Biollante (Godzilla) Brown_algae.jpg|Brown Algae (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) are sentient blobs of algae with the ability to communicate with others. File:Zyra,_Rise_of_the_Thorns_(League_of_Legends).jpg|Zyra, Rise of the Thorns (League of Legends) MM_Deku_Royal_Family_Artwork.png|Dekus (The Legend of Zelda) TWW_Koroks.png|Koroks (The Legend of Zelda) Guardian ÄRM, Mehitos.png|Guardian ÄRM, Mehitos (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant Venus flytrap. Cotati.jpg|The Cotati (Marvel Comics) File:Groot_(Earth-616)_0001.jpg|Groot (Marvel Comics) File:Arbor_Masters_(Earth-616)_from_Groot_Vol_1_6_001.jpg|Flora colossus (Marvel Comics) are ruled over by the "Arbor Masters" who teach the children of the species with "Photonic Knowledge". Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alraune.JPG|Alraune (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Barometz.jpg|Barometz (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dryad.jpg|Dryad (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Flow Kelp.jpg|Flow Kelp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kesaran Pasaran.JPG|Kesaran Pasaran (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Liliraune.jpg|Liliraune (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Mandragora.JPG|Mandragora (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Tentacle.jpg|Tentacle (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) My Hero Academia Kamui Wood.gif|Shinji Nishiya/Kamui Wood (My Hero Academia) File:Leaf_leshy.jpg|Leaf Leshy (Pathfinder) File:Lotus_Leshy.jpg|Lotus Leshy (Pathfinder) File:Gourd_leshy.png|Gourd Leshy (Pathfinder) File:Godzilla_Earth.png|The newest incarnation of Godzilla (Planet of the Monsters) is described as a Hyper-Evolved Plant-based Organism. File:Godzilla_Filius.png|The second Godzilla (Planet of the Monsters), labeled as "Godzilla Filius", is a near-identical cell-divided clone of Godzilla Earth. File:A_Servum.png|Servum (Planet of the Monsters) has two types: the flying "wyvern type" and the burrowing "worm type". Grass type pokemon.png|Grass-type Pokémons (Pokémon) Whip_Generation.jpg|Bulbasaur (Pokémon) Botanic Zombie.jpg|A Botanic Zombie (Resident Evil) Camo_Spyro.jpg|Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Tree Rex.jpg|Tree Rex (Skylanders: Giants) Cosmo Species meeting.png|Cosmo's species (Sonic X), a humanoid plant-like alien species. Snakeweed_bio.png|Snakeweed (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Alraune_H.png|Alraune (Valkyrie Crusade) Sunflower_H.png|Sunflower (Valkyrie Crusade) Rambler_Rose_H.png|Rambler Rose (Valkyrie Crusade) Captain_Planet_Tree.gif|Captain Planet (Captain Planet) partially morphs into a tree. Palmon.jpg|Palmon (Digimon) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries